


Little Words

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: What to believe In? [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Feat. Toddle Steven, Gen, Square Mom is Best Mom, for all those looking for refuge from the latest episodes, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Steven’s first birthday yields a surprise in store for his favorite Mom of the Month





	Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> HI I JUST BECAME SU TRASH AFTER PUTTING IT OFF FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS AND I'M IN TOO DEEP AND I'M NOT SURE IF I WANNA BE SAVED

Greg looked tired when he opened the door, Garnet noted as the three gems were quickly ushered inside, where they could hear little Steven giggling in the living room. “You have been… sleeping, right?” Pearl asked to the man after an awkward pause. She felt a flash of thankfulness towards the off-white gem before making her way into the room, smiling at the sight of Amethyst and Steven twirling, the purple gem holding the baby above her head as she spun a bit too much for comfort.

“That’s enough,” she cut in, taking the infant from her fellow Crystal Gem and holding him carefully. All three sides of her sung in a harmony she felt only a few times before, and as she glanced down at the boy, he grinned up, tongue sticking out slightly as his hands reached into her hair. “Hello Steven. I trust you’ve been good for Greg.”

He giggled and a hand grasped at her collar as he sucked on the thumb of his other, seemingly being lulled to sleep. “How is he? Is he hurt, hungry?” Pearl fretted as his father followed her into the room.

“He’s fine,” she answered, trying to pass him to his relative. Trying being the keyword as he seemed to cling tighter. Garnet could’ve easily broken his grip, but…

How could she say no to that face?

“You have to let go Steven,” she said gently, and his bottom lip jutted out.

“Gar,” he whimpered, and Greg froze, eyes wide.

“He… said half your name?” Amethyst said in confusion. “Yo, you ok?”

“He said his first word,” the father whispered before a wide grin came across his face. “Steven just said his first word!”

 _And it was my name…_ Garnet thought in a small jolt, staring down at this little human with three wide eyes, tears coming to all of them as she smiled and held him close. “Oh Steven..."


End file.
